


It’s Over, Isn’t it?

by Spiritdrop



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gen, Hurt, Hurt with no Comfort, Loss, Loss of loved ones, Misery AU, Pain, Papyrus - Freeform, Rewrite, Sans - Freeform, Terrible things, lol, papyrus being a hurt lil baby, sans is fkin dead, short and painful, undertale - Freeform, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdrop/pseuds/Spiritdrop
Summary: They all made it to the surface, it was meant to be perfect, they were meant to be happy, free, embrace the life of the world past that old cave, and live until there was nothing else left.It was meant to be perfect, why didn’t it work out that way?———Misery AU from Zarla-s on tumblr, basically an attempt to rewrite my old work. Pretty much just papyrus dealing with the loss of Sans.
Relationships: Sans & Papyrus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	It’s Over, Isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how many chapters there will be, or when I’ll be uploading, but hey, here’s to being back huh?

He was tapping his foot again, up and down, up and down, not too fast, not too slow, just a small wave of motion, like his bones were giving way to gravity. The air felt stale in his teeth, laced with the dust that coated the walls. Almost so real, he could feel the grit against his ribs as each breath entered his body. 

He was shaking, of course he was shaking, his eyes darting around the room attempting to grab on to something, anything. Everything looked black, the bed underneath him no longer existed, it was just him. The jar in his grip clanged against the shuttering of his knees. He hugged the jar to his frame, counting numbers in his head, if only he could focus, why isn’t anything working? 

It isn’t fair, it isn’t fair why can’t he just calm down it’s not fair, it’s not fair it’s not fair-

———

He can’t stand being at home anymore, the walls are too thin, the rooms too empty, the silence too loud. But he has nowhere to go. He misses the warmth of sun outside, but the stares aren’t worth it. His bones rattle in the cold dark of his home, echoing through the hallways, into the rooms full of too much pain. 

———

The stars feel so empty now when they drift by the kitchen windows. They used to mean something, he never got to learn what, he didn’t care anymore. They were meant to have their happy ever after. He was meant to be here, too. His eyes tracked a star flying across the sky, his hands loosened, and the jar fell.


End file.
